robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon Robot Wars/Challenge Belt
The Challenge Belt was a competition which was held during Nickelodeon Robot Wars, consisting of three special one-on-one battles aired as part of Episodes 3, 4 and 5. The Challenge Belt was awarded to Tyranabot for winning the US Championship, and it was required to battle any challengers that desired to take the Challenge Belt from it. If Tyranabot could win three consecutive battles, it would be able to keep the Challenge Belt for good. Competing Robots Holder Challengers Challenges Tyranabot vs Tut Tut The challengers Tut Tut dominated the opening moments of the battle, landing several blows of its axe on Tyranabot, before pushing it back towards the arena angle grinder. But then, Tyranabot fought back and shunted Tut Tut into Dead Metal's CPZ, Dead Metal managed to slice into the side of Tut Tut, but didn't cause any major damage, so Tut Tut was able to drive away. However, Tyranabot wasn't able to pull away from the CPZ and Tut Tut buried its axe into its top again, leaving the Challenge Belt holders immobilized. Dead Metal sliced into the side of the immobile Tyranabot and then sliced into one of its wheels. Tyranabot was counted out by Refbot and Shunt pushed it towards the floor flipper. Tyranabot was then thrown by the arena floor flipper and pushed into the Pit of Oblivion by Shunt. Tut Tut was now the new Challenge Belt holder. Winner: Tut Tut Tut Tut vs Rosie the Riveter 2 The two robots evaded each other at first, but Rosie the Riveter made an effort to drive around the rear of Tut Tut where it could push from, and Rosie the Riveter did this successfully. After pushing Tut Tut into the arena side wall, Rosie the Riveter charged at Tut Tut again, getting fully underneath Tut Tut, but Rosie the Riveter was unable to punish Tut Tut any further. Tut Tut then caught Rosie the Riveter side-on, and struck with its axe. Tut Tut proceeded to push and drag Rosie the Riveter around the arena, over the floor flipper panel, before Rosie the Riveter could spin away and escape. Rosie the Riveter got underneath Tut Tut again, and pushed it into Shunt's CPZ, which axed a wheel of Tut Tut. By this point, Tut Tut was fully on top of Rosie the Riveter, but when Tut Tut slid off, it got caught on a protrusion of Rosie the Riveter, which could use this to drag Tut Tut around the arena again, before pushing Tut Tut in the opposite direction again, pushing Tut Tut into the arena wall with its axe lowered. After the robots briefly lingered over the steam-exuding flame pit, Rosie the Riveter got underneath Tut Tut once more and started pushing it, though Tut Tut was axing Rosie the Riveter all the while. Tut Tut then got an accurate strike with its axe, hooking into a wheel guard of Rosie the Riveter, and then getting underneath Rosie the Riveter side-on, and pushing it towards the arena wall. However, Rosie the Riveter managed to drive off the slope of Tut Tut, and precariously drove, balanced on two wheels. Rosie the Riveter slammed the arena disc trigger, but after it drove away, Tut Tut buried its axe into Rosie the Riveter again. Tut Tut missed with the axe on its second attempt as Rosie the Riveter fled towards the pit trigger, which lowered, and Rosie the Riveter drove dangerously near to the pit itself. Rosie the Riveter pushed Tut Tut into the arena wall again over the steam pit, but Shunt came out of its CPZ to separate the two robots. Shunt itself found itself ironically stuck over the steam pit after this. The two robots clashed one last time, with Tut Tut landing one final axe blow, and pushed it into the centre of the arena. The judges delivered a split decision in favour of Tut Tut. Winner: Tut Tut Tut Tut vs Probophobia Tut Tut drove in an odd curved fashion towards Probophobia, but eventually reached its target. However, Tut Tut missed with its axe strike. Probophobia was not moving away, so Tut Tut slipped in between Probophobia's weaponry, and struck Probophobia with its axe. Tut Tut drove onto Probophobia's lifting prongs, but Probophobia barely raised Tut Tut before setting it free. Probophobia was still minimal in movement as Tut Tut edged it towards the arena side wall and angle grinder. But while Tut Tut was pushing Probophobia, it drove up Probophobia's basic wedge. Probophobia then sprung in to life, and shunted Tut Tut all the way into the other side of the arena, and into the arena side wall. The next part of the battle shown on film was of Tut Tut suddenly striking Probophobia with its axe, making a hole in the top of Probophobia. Tut Tut could then push Probophobia around in circles, which began to vent smoke, and stop moving again. Tut Tut was reluctant to remove its axe, but it eventually did so, and it then drove into the pit release. The pit lowered, and Probophobia was revealed to be very near it. Probophobia had no movement in its wheels, so it instead rotated its lifting prongs 360° to flip itself over, and then once more, making for a unique method of movement. As Probophobia had moved itself up to the arena side wall, it was vulnerable for Tut Tut to attack side-on with the axe. However, when Tut Tut did attack with the axe, Probophobia then clamped Tut Tut's axe with its lifting prongs. Tut Tut could still push Probophobia into an angle grinder, however, where Sir K was mysteriously close by. Sir K grabbed Probophobia by its lifting weapon, shortly before 'cease' was called. The Judges unanimously opted in favour of Tut Tut as the winner of the battle. Having won three matches, Tut Tut could now take the Challenge Belt home. Winner: Tut Tut Category:Nickelodeon Robot Wars Category:Challenge Belt